


The Fifth Goth

by PerkyGoth14



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goth Kids get a new girl to join their clique and she's a perky goth but fits the perfect nonconformist depictions and has a positive influenece on the group, mainly Dylan. Even though Sydney goes to class unlike the other Goths, Dylan may have to conform to go into classes with her and have a conformist emotion toward her: Love. Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sydney was a new girl in school for a while now. She wasn't a conformist like most of the other students in South Park Elementary, but she was still usually happy. She was a Perky Goth, and accepted as a fifth member to the Goth clique at school. Sydney wore her raven hair down with some silver berrets and a fringed black dress like what Henrietta wore. She wore fingerless gloves which exposed her crimson blood coated fingernails, fishnet stockings and black boots. She was with the Goth Kids again as they sat together dully.

"Hey Georgie!" Sydney smiled at the Kindergoth.

"Hmm?" Georgie glanced at her.

"Your poem about first grade was super intense, I love the details you had on becoming a wolf spider to devour your teacher, Ms. Stevenson!" Sydney giggled.

"Oh, thank you..." Georgie smirked at her. Sydney was like an older sister to him and he kind of needed it since his home life was crappy and since he was the youngest Goth, he was usually ignored by the rest of the group.

"What do you wanna do this weekend, Henri?" Evan asked, puffing smoke from his just as darkened mouth.

"I don't know, maybe we could go to Benny's together." Henrietta shrugged.

"Are we gonna have a poetry session there?" Dylan asked them.

Henrietta and Evan glanced at him, then at each other, then back at him.

"Dude, it's kind of a date." Evan clarified.

"Oh." Dylan felt hurt inside. He then turned to the shortest Goth. "Say Georgie, how about you and I go to my house and watch SAW?"

"Can't," Georgie replied abruptly. "I'm meeting Karen McCormick at that pizza place with video games. I'm trying to see if I can turn her into a nonconformist."

"Oh." Dylan felt hurt again.

"Why Dylan?" Sydney asked. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Dylan turned to her. "Apparentally nothing, everyone's busy."

"Aw," Sydney frowned, then had a darkened smile. "Why don't you come over to my place? I'm always happy to have a guest who has a just as tortured soul as mine!"

"Umm,... Okay..." Dylan felt a smirk come across his face.

Then the school bell rang.

"I'm gonna get to class, see you guys after school, okay?" Sydney said.

"Okay." the other Goths responded as Sydney left.

What a beautiful dark angel... How sweet of her to invite me over... Sweet? Why did I say that? Am I in love? No, I can't be! Love is just a conformist emotion! Dylan thought hard as Sydney was out of sight and he was with the other Goths.


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell came and Sydney came out with the other South Park school children. She looked around ominously then had a creeping smile as she spotted her fellow Goths. She quickly went over to them and smiled.

"Hello there, fellow Gothlings!" Sydney greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Syd." the other Goths replied.

"What's going on after school?" Sydney asked, never taking the smile off her face.

"Henri and I are going to Benny's for a date and Georgie's got the hots for some conformist named Karen McCormick." Evan replied.

"She's a conformist, she's stupid, it's just to conform her into one of us!" Georgie insisted with tension.

"Yeah, yeah." Henrietta rolled her eyes.

"Dylan, you're welcome at my place anytime, we can take the bus together if you want." Sydney smiled.

"Thanks." Dylan smiled back.

"Ready to go?"

"Umm... Sure." Dylan stood up. "See you guys later, I guess."

"See ya, Red." the Goths responded.

Dylan smiled and held Sydney's hand as they made their way for the bus together.

"YOU CRAZY KIDS BETTER GET ON THE BUS WHILE I GOT THE MOTOR RUNNING!" Mrs. Crabtree yelled at them.

"Man, I can't believe the conformists have to put up with that bitch." Dylan whispered to Sydney.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Mrs. Crabtree demanded.

"Oh, I said I can't believe I have to put up with this itch." Dylan lied, glancing down at his crotch.

"Oh, me too." Mrs. Crabtree shrugged him off and allowed the Gothlings to get on the bus together.

Dylan and Sydney walked down the aisle and sat in a seat behind Annie Faulk and Butters. Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger looked over to see Dylan on the bus with them and Stan couldn't believe it. Wendy glanced over at him.

"Stan, isn't that one of your Emo friends?" Wendy asked.

"Goth," Stan corrected. "When you broke up with me to go out with Token, I turned Goth for a while."

"Oh, poor baby!" Wendy hugged him and planted a kiss on the cheek.

Stan then felt queasy and threw up over Wendy.

"What's his problem?" Dylan asked.

"That's his girlfriend, he throws up when they exchange lust for one another like vicious carnivorous lion cubs would do their mother." Sydney replied.

"Oh."

There was awkward silence in the air. You could hear nothing but faint breathing of others, scratching and clicks against iPhones to listen to music. The bus stopped and Sydney got off with Dylan following.

"Well, here we are, home crap home." Sydney smirked.

"Uhh... Yeah..." Dylan smirked back and followed Sydney inside her house.

Inside there was a woman with chocolate-brown hair in an olive-green short-sleeved shirt with a dark green skirt and white apron with matching fringe on her dress. She had on black shoes with golden earrings and ruby-red lipstick.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Sydney's mother turned with a smile.

"Sucks, like my life." Sydney giggled eerily.

"Oh, okay. Oh, is this a little playmate?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Dylan glanced anxiously at the woman.

"Well make yourself at home, you kids play nice now." Sydney's mother smiled and went back to washing the dishes.

"Sure, Mom." Sydney walked with Dylan to her room. "I think you'll like my room, it's no Henrietta Biggle's room, but it's still wicked."

Dylan hummed and dapped his knuckles together nervously around Sydney. His eyes then widened as she opened the door to her wicked bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney's bedroom was a lot more intense than Henrietta's. Though Sydney's room was covered with Marilyn Manson posters, some Edgar Allen Poe posters as well with gothic horror literature books. There was a coal-black desk in the center for doing homework and the bed looked like it was a coffin with a pillow and blanket. Sydney smiled as she set her backpack down and lit a skull shaped candle and sat on the edge of her bed, patting the other side for Dylan. Dylan smiled then walked over and sat next to Sydney.

"So Dylan, what's up?" Sydney chimed. "You seem to be unhappy that Evan and Henri are dating and Georgie seems to fancy that Karen McCormick girl."

"Huh?" Dylan wasn't listening all the way, he was looking into her beautiful, spacious green eyes. "Oh, yeah... Some nonconformists they are, falling in love and shit."

"Yeah, love's a funny thing," Sydney remarked, then took out her notebook to write Gothic poetry as they talked. "Even though Evan was the one who told me love is a pity emotion, also his dad's remarried after his mom left. I hope he'll be okay."

"Oh, Evan's cool, nothing seems to ever bother him."

"Yeah, you got a point, Evan's always been the serious one."

"Yeah."

There came a knock at the door and then Mrs. Perkins came in with a tray of chocolate chip cookies. "Sydney, sweetie, you and your little friend want some cookies?"

"No thanks, Mom, we're in torture and pain of our existences!" Sydney said back.

"Yes, dear, make yourself at home, boy." Mrs. Perkins went back out and shut the door behind her.

Sydney sighed and looked at Dylan. "Conformist stereotypical ray of sunshine woman."

"Yeah..." Dylan said softly.

After a while, Sydney told Dylan she'd best do her homework and he should do the same, though he didn't want to leave. Sydney made him feel safe and more at home. Mrs. Peters finally drove by and found Dylan, taking him home. She was nagging to Dylan how he didn't call and tell her where he was going to be or why he wasn't waiting at the school for her to pick him up. Dylan just tuned her out, it was the same lecture everyday. About how he was to stay at the school until she would take him home and he would spend hours in his room listening to heavy goth metal.

"What's your homework today, sweetie?" Mrs. Peters asked, finally calmed down after yelling at him.

"I don't have homework, Mom." Dylan snorted.

"You never have homework, I'm gonna have to start calling your teacher!"

"Good luck, that bastard doesn't even know I exist!"

"Dylan Magenta Peters, that is no language for a boy your age to use!"

Dylan rolled his eyes and flipped some of his hair out of the way of his face. "Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me, young man!" Mrs. Peters scolded. "I'm calling your teacher and Principal Victoria once we get home, you understand me, young man?"

"Okay, Mom."

After more arguing, Dylan finally was released to go in his room. He didn't even talk with his father as he sat in his chair reading the paper and rushed upstairs to his room to sulk some more. Mrs. Peters walked in, growling and slamming the door behind her. Dylan sat in the cold corner of his room and zoned out to his music once he attached the headphones and fell asleep to the music mentioning elements like patricide, homicide, suicide, anything ending in the suffix -cide. As Dylan rocked out to his music, dreaming about the miserable world he lived in.

Dylan was in his dream land, walking with his hands in his pockets seeing all the children of South Park around him. They all looked the exact same. The girls wore pink hair bows with pink dresses with bouncy blonde hair and the boys wore blue baseball caps with blue shirts with short brown hair. They all talked the same, acted the same, dressed the same, ate the same things, drank the same drinks, it was all very conformist. No black outfits anywhere, no cigarettes, no coffee, it was Hell on Earth. The conformist zombies made their way toward Dylan, making him panic and scream, running from them. The conformists all chased him as he screamed, praying for his dear life. He then stopped at the end of a cliff, and saw that being dead would be better than being killed by a bunch of conformists or as Georgie once called them, Nazi conformist cheerleaders.

Dylan jumped and screamed as he landed hard on the ground. He looked up to see his friends had helped him, but they were worse than he remembered. Even they looked like conformists! Evan had a lollipop instead of his cane or cigarette and dressed like the conformist boys, Georgie had on a cute child sailor suit while Henrietta had her natural hair color of amber brown in pink caprices pants, white flip-flops and an "I Heart Justin Bieber" tank top. They all smiled and laughed at him as they grabbed him, but then thick black smoke covered them, making Dylan curl up in a shaking ball, begging for his life. He saw his friends and the other conformists had vanished and there was Sydney in a cloak, reaching out for him. Dylan tried to reach for her hand, but then...

"DYLAN, GET DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Dylan groaned, pulling off his headphones. "GOD, MOM! I CAN'T EVEN TAKE A NAP AROUND HERE!" He growled to forcibly join his parents for dinner like a normal kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan sat in between his parents at the dinner table. He sat with one hand under his cheek with his elbow on the table as he poked his dinner with his free hand. It was meatloaf for dinner again, such a conformist family dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Peters spoke about their days at work as Dylan stared at his food like it was some sort of alien visitor life form on his plate and not a dinner, good enough for a family.

"Dylan, aren't you hungry?" Mrs. Peters asked her son, noticing he was barely eating.

"I'd rather starve and have my corpse abandoned on the freeway for the wolves to feast themselves on my miserable existence." Dylan mumbled to her, never taking his eyes off his food.

Mrs. Peters looked away from him, then at her husband. He shared an astonished gaze with her, then they both looked down at Dylan.  
"Dylan, your mother asked you a question." Mr. Peters said.

"And I gave her an answer, Dad," Dylan looked at him with his arms to his sides now. "Or should I call you 'Frederick'? That is your name after all."

"You will call me 'Dad', son!" Mr. Peters glared at him. "Dad, it's disrespectful to call an adult by their first name, especially your parents!"

"Respect is for conformists." Dylan scoffed.

"That's it, go to your room this instant!" Mrs. Peters hissed, pointing upstairs of their house.

Dylan hopped from his chair and scurried up the stairs. "With pleasure."

"That boy is giving me such a headache!" Mrs. Peters groaned.

"Now, now dear, we can always put him up for adoption." Mr. Peters suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, that'd teach him." Mrs. Peters smiled back.

The next morning, Dylan went through his usual routine at home. He got up, made up his bed, turned off the clock radio, brushed his teeth and put on his clothes. His gray jacket, black pants, and purple shoes and combed his hair down to cover some acne left on his face from being out of the sun all possible hours of the day. He grabbed his backpack so his parents would think he went to classes all the time instead of ditching all the time to sit behind with the buses with Henrietta, Evan, and Georgie. Dylan emerged from the stairs, and looked up to see his mother ready to to take him to another day of school.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" Mrs. Peters asked with a friendly smile.

"Whatever." Dylan rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Peters shrugged off her son's Gothic nature, hoping it was only a phase and he would grow out of it soon. Even if she and her husband would call it an Emo phase and not Goth, no matter how many times their son would correct them on it. She drove to South Park Elementary School and once she pulled up, Dylan got out of her car, but he was surprised to see that his mother was coming out with him.

"Mom, what're you doing?" Dylan demanded.

"I'm coming to school with you today, sweetie," Mrs. Peters said with a smile. "I told you I was going to talk with Principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey about your behavior."

"I didn't think you were serious!" Dylan cried.

"Come along now, sugar lump." Mrs. Peters smiled, taking Dylan's hand and walking into the school with him to the principal's office.

Georgie was on his way to meet with Henrietta and Evan, but spotted Dylan being pulled into school on the way. He gasped with fright and hid in a corner as he watched with horror of one of his best friends being taken into school by force.

Dylan felt sick to his stomach being inside the school corridors. He saw several other children his age, younger, or older all chattering to themselves and noticing Dylan. They all stared at him as they had never seen him inside the school building before. Annie, the curly blonde girl pointed to Dylan as he walked by with his mother like he was some alien visitor. "Emo!" she called.

"Emo!" some other students repeated, then they whole school chanted Emo.

"See sweetie, your friends missed you." Mrs. Peters told her son.

Dylan grunted from being called Emo, wanting to destroy all of them. They both then came into Principal Victoria's office.

"Ah, yes, Dylan Peters, come right inside with your mother." Principal Victoria said, softly.

Dylan sighed and sat in a chair as his mother sat in the other.

"Now, Mrs. Peters, I was a little surprised to get a call about your son, mostly because he hasn't shown up to class since third grade." the principal said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Peters' eyes widened.

"Your son hasn't come to class since third grade," Principal Victoria replied. "His final words were, and I quote: Class and school is for conformists."

Mrs. Peters glared at her son, then back at the school principal. "That does kinda sound like my son... He's... Well... you know, one of those Emo children."

"I'm not Emo, Mom! I'm fucking Goth!" Dylan snapped.

"DYLAN!" Mrs. Peters hissed at her son for using profanity.

"Well I'm Goth, not Emo!" Dylan crossed his arms, growling.

"Does Dylan get neglected at home?" Principal Victoria wondered.

"No, his father and I always give him attention," Mrs. Peters replied. "He never seems to want it though. But he needs to get put back into class."

"I couldn't agree anymore. Starting today, Dylan will be attending classes like a normal, happy, healthy school student. Same goes for Henrietta Biggle, Evan Michelson, and George Firkle."

"His little friends haven't been in classes either?" Mrs. Peters asked.

"Yes, it seems since Evan ditched classes, he's influenced his friends," Principal Victoria explained. "They're Emo's too. George Firkle has been in classes, but he always sneaks out during nap time and no one seems to notice he leaves the kindergarten classroom."

"Have you spoken with the Biggles', Michelsons', and Firkles?"

"Yes, after you and Dylan leave, I have appointments with them as well," Principal Victoria handed a paper to Dylan. "You will go to this class and if I see you ditching class again, you'll be sentenced to out of school suspension."

"What a perfect punishment." Dylan rolled his eyes, sarcastically.

"Now, run along to Mr. Garrison's class." Principal Victoria told him with a smile.

Dylan sighed and went to class. Mrs. Peters smiled and watched her son leave. "Have a good day, honey! If you stay in class until the final bell, I'll take you out for ice cream!"

Dylan grunted as he wandered down the hall as the bell rang. He took out the paper to take a look and followed the way to Garrison's room. He just prayed to Cthulhu that Henrietta, Evan, and Georgie would be fine and wouldn't die as they were forced back into classes. Dylan finally came up to the fourth grade classroom. He let out a sharp sigh and knocked on the door a few times, and waited for his new teacher to answer and let him join the class.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened and for the first time since the last school year, Dylan's eyes met the inside of a colorful classroom. There was a middle-aged gentleman who opened the door, but he looked older than he did due to aging and stress of teaching a fourth grade class. The man had silver hair with square-shaped glasses, a green coat, darker green pants with black shoes and had a purple puppet on his hand with a Dr. Seuss' Cat in the Hat hat on its head. The man looked down at Dylan, looking at him with a dull, straight face.

"Is this Mr. Garrison's class?" Dylan asked.

"Like hell it is," the teacher replied. "You must be our new friend, Dylan Peters."

"Um... Yeah, a lot of people call me Red Goth sometimes." Dylan replied with a shrug.

"Red Goth, that's a pussy name!" the puppet 'said'.

"Now, now, Mr. Hat, we encourage all children, whether they're pussies or regular kids." the teacher scolded his puppet.

Dylan stared blankly at Mr. Garrison and Mr. Hat. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen in school. Would this really be worth it or was it just going to be Hell on Earth like in third grade? Sydney's head poked from the several desks with conformist students all around her. "Hi Dylan!" she chimed.

Dylan smiled and walked toward her. "Hey Syd." he casually greeted.

"Why don't you sit next to me?" Sydney offered with a smile. "No one sits there anyway!"

"Umm, okay." Dylan smiled again, put down his backpack and sat in the desk next to Sydney.

Sydney perkily smiled at him and kept her eyes forward as Mr. Garrison returned to his desk.

"Now, we're going to discuss the dangers of fatty foods." Mr. Garrison educated.

"Mr. Garrison, shouldn't Cartman teach the class since he's a fat ass and would know this kind of stuff?" Kyle Broflovski asked, raising his hand.

"Hey! Don't call me fat, stupid Jew!" Cartman, the fat student yelled at the green hatted boy.

"Don't call me stupid, fat ass!" Kyle snapped back.

"Children, settle down," Mr. Garrison scolded. "Now, we all know Eric is fat, but that's not his fault. Maybe his mother neglects him or his father makes him wear his mom's old bra and panties to punish him for never listening to the teacher!"

"Just like you when you were Eric's age, Mr. Garrison!" Mr. Hat added.

Dylan stared at Mr. Garrison. Sydney giggled at Mr. Garrison's puppet work, making Dylan look at her and look back forward, laughing with her. Though, he didn't find it humorous, just disturbing, he just wanted to make her feel special. Mr. Garrison went on teaching with his back turned, allowing the students to quietly whisper to each other about random topics. Sydney wasn't paying attention to the other students as she was writing in her poetry notebook to bring with her to Henrietta's for an occasional day after school. Hopefully Evan, Henrietta and Georgie would be available after school, even if Dylan felt trapped being in a conformist classroom.

"Are you a gay boy?" a feminine voice called to Dylan.

Dylan blinked his eyes open and looked around to find the source of the voice. He turned to see a girl with frizzy blonde hair in a red jacket. "You talking to me?" he asked.

"Yeah," the girl replied. "Are you a gay vampire?"

"I'm not gay and I'm not a freakin' vampire, I'm a freakin' Goth!" Dylan snapped at her.

"Do you sparkle, vampire boy?" the girl continued to harass him. "Like Edward Cullen?"

"No, I'm not a vampire and I'm not a gay teen sensation for a crappy tween horror cliché book series written by a desperate immature whore!"

"Whoa, don't get sensitive, you don't have to bite my neck," the frizzy blonde girl kept chattering much to Dylan's annoyance. "My name's Bebe, you can bite me if you are a vampire so I can sparkle in the sunlight just like you!"

Dylan groaned and hit his head against his desk repeatedly. He was surely going to kill his parents for making him come back into school classes against his will. Just thinking about it made him want to puke his guts out and hope that it eventually kills him.

After class, it was finally time for lunch. Dylan followed Sydney into the cafeteria as he stood behind her and she was behind a child in an orange parka. Dylan glanced at the boy and looked at Sydney. "Isn't that Karen McCormick's older brother?" he wondered.

"Huh?" Sydney turned to him, then looked back in front of her. "Oh, yeah, that's Kenny. Hi Kenny!"

Kenny turned to Sydney and muffled something to her.

Sydney laughed at him. "Kenny, you're so funny! Too bad you're a conformist!"

Kenny muffled again and turned forward.

"What did he say?" Dylan asked, feeling angry that someone else had made Sydney laugh.

"I have no idea, but he's so funny for a conformist!" Sydney replied, giggling.

Dylan hummed and looked distantly. "Where do you wanna sit?"

"Don't worry Dylan, I know a place perfect for us, I sit there all the time just by myself!"

"Oh, okay."

Dylan and Sydney took their cafeteria food servings of hamburgers, french fries, peaches, broccoli, cauliflower, and carrot mix, with a piece of string cheese. Once they both got their food, Dylan followed Sydney to a back part of the cafeteria. It was a dimly lit table in the far back and it looked dark and gruesome enough for a Goth couple. Dylan sat beside Sydney once she got seated and Dylan ate school food for the first time in ages, then gagged. "This tastes like shit!" he groaned.

"I know, but it's not so bad once you get used to it." Sydney said, eating her hamburger.

"I don't think I ever will," Dylan sighed. "I could go for coffee or a smoke right about now."

"Sorry Dylan, they only serve coffee in the Teacher's Lounge and smoking isn't allowed in school." Sydney smiled apologetically.

Dylan turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard of the phrase; 'Fuck society', Sydney?"

"Well, yes, but I'm a perky goth," Sydney told him. "I don't believe in disobeying society's rules, but I'm very different from the other kids, so I'm a non-conformist."

"Yeah, I guess you are, but sometimes I wonder... I don't think I can be friends with a conformist."

"Oh, Dylan, you need to reach out and touch some forbidden fruit."

"Do you even drink coffee or smoke cigarettes?"

"Sure, I do!"

"When?"

"Henrietta lends me a smoke once in a while, besides I don't even give Georgie real cigarettes, that would break his tiny lungs!"

Dylan glared at her and stood from the table. "You're nothing but a poser! You're a lying, posing bitch! I can't believe I ever had feelings for you!" he then walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

"Dylan...?" Sydney frowned, feeling hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan was standing outside the school like he normally would. He was puffing four cigarettes at once and shaking like crazy. He was in love with a conformist wannabe. How could he had not seen it before? Is love really that blind? Maybe he was right, life is pain, life is only pain. And that's what Sydney was, she was a pain magnet and Dylan repelled against it for believing in a conformist emotion like love or some sort of crush. He used to have a crush on Henrietta when he first met her, but then Evan claimed her and promised to beat the living crap out of Dylan if he laid one hand on her. It seemed like Georgie was getting soft for Karen McCormick, but was he crushing or was he trying to make her into one of them like he claimed?

Sydney was in the cafeteria. Her eyes were wet from crying and now she was alone in the lonely Emo corner of the room. She stared at her tray, thinking about Dylan. It really broke her heart to be called a poser. That was when the infamous boys of the fourth grade walked up to her, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick.

"Hey, guys." Sydney weakly greeted.

"Hey, Emo girl." the four kids greeted back.

"I'm not Emo, I'm Goth." Sydney sniffled.

"Yeah, what difference does that make?" Cartman rolled his eyes. "You need to put on a nice, clean dress and make me a sandwich or something!"

Sydney glared at him. "You, sir, are a bigot!"

That made Kyle, Stan, and Kenny laugh.

"Cartman, you're a bigot!" Kyle laughed.

"What's a bigot?" Stan asked.

"I dunno." Kyle replied, turning to him.

"Kenny, what's a bigot?" Stan asked, them turning to him.

Kenny muffled a response, which made the boys laugh out loud again.

"I'm out of here." Sydney huffed, leaving the cafeteria.

"Serves that black widow bitch right." Cartman scoffed.

"Dude, why do we hang out with him again?" Stan asked Kyle.

Kyle and Kenny shrugged their shoulders.

Dylan came back inside the cafeteria. He was wondering maybe he was too hard on Sydney. Maybe just a little too hard. He then wondered what he could do, so he walked to the popular girls table. There were girls like Millie Larsen, Annie Faulk, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevenson, Lola, Jenny Simon, Heidi Turner, and Red. They were all chattering about dreamy teenage heart-throbs. They sensed a disturbance, stopped talking and turned to Dylan, looking irritated that he was interrupting them.

"Hey..." Dylan weakly greeted.

"Hey, it's that gay vampire from class!" Bebe pointed out.

"I told you, I'm not gay or a vampire!" Dylan growled.

"You're one of those Goth kids," Red stated. "I heard you and your friends burnt down Hot Topic when there was that vampire phase at school."  
"Yeah, it really sucked to have those vampires steal our thunder." Dylan snorted, remembering that dreadful term at school. "I was wondering, could you guys help me with something? I called one of my fellow Goths a poser, but I think I hurt her more than she already was. Can you help me get her back? I really like her!"

"Aww! He has a crush on Sydney Perkins!" Jenny marveled.

"That's so cute!" Annie cooed.

"Well," Lola stood in her chair. "Goth kid, it sounds like you need a-"

"MAKEOVER!" all the girls cheered.

"I feel like I'm going to die." Dylan moaned.

The girls then left the cafeteria and made Dylan come with them in the Girls Bathroom. The girls had clothes from shopping malls while Dylan was now just in his underwear standing awkwardly in front of them all. This had all better be worth it in the end. Lola came to his side with a smile. "Okay Goth kid, are you ready to win the Emo of your dreams?"

"I guess." Dylan shrugged. He was so bored he let her get away with the Emo naming card.

"Okay, let's get started!" Heidi smirked, putting her hands together.

"Let's try this on for size." Bebe handed Dylan a bag.

Dylan shrugged, took the bag and went inside a stall to change into his new clothes. The girls all waited anxiously and happily. After a few moments, Dylan stepped outside dressed like Edward Cullen.

"Take off your shirt!" Bebe pleaded.

"Oh, yes, take off your shirt!" Wendy added.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" the girls chanted.

"NO!" Dylan roared. "This look is stupid, I wanna try something else!"

"Fine, don't get your panties in a wad," Wendy rolled her eyes and handed Dylan a bag. "Try this on. I got this for Stan's birthday, but this is a dire emergency."  
Dylan shrugged again and went inside the stall to change again. After a few moments, Dylan came out and looked like now Jacob from Twilight. "I feel gay." he mumbled.

"Team Jacob!" Wendy cheered.

"Team Edward!" Bebe cheered.

"Shut up, Bebe, you stupid whore!" Millie growled. "Y'all don't try that on, try this one, I really think y'all would like this one." Millie handed Dylan a bag.  
"I just want this day to be over!" Dylan sounded impatient. He then went inside the stall again and came out looking like Justin Bieber. "I was wrong, I feel even more gay than the last outfit!"

"Y'all look mighty fine." Millie smiled.

"Give us a little spin now." Heidi encouraged.

"Forget you girls, I'm trying out something on my own!" Dylan huffed, then went inside the stall. He then came out a moment later and was wearing a midnight blue jacket with a hood, orange sweatpants, and red sneakers. He looked just like a normal kid now. "I feel like a real conformist now."

"Welcome back to the conformist world, Emo boy." Annie said as Dylan walked down between the girls with a pleasant smile on his face.

"No longer will you slit your wrists, pray for suicide, or tie ropes around your necks, kicking down the chair of despair." Heidi remarked.

"No more cemetary poetry reading." Wendy added.

"You will now be just like everyone else, just as a happy, healthy kid should be!" Bebe praised.

"Good luck to you, Red Goth." Lola saluted.

"It was nice knowing you, Red Goth." Jenny added, holding the door open to him.

Dylan went to the doorway. He then turned back to the girls with a smile. "Call me, Dylan!"

"Hooray, Dylan!" the girls cheered.

Dylan smiled, then walked off to find Sydney. He really wanted to impress her now.

Meanwhile, Sydney had found Henrietta. The overweight Goth girl was playing on the school playground swings against her will with Georgie on a tinier swing. She would rather right now be reading some of her mind numbing, depressing poetry. Sydney dashed to Henrietta. "Oh, Henri, thank God you're here!"  
"What's wrong, Syd?" Henrietta asked.

"Dylan doesn't like me anymore!" Sydney cried.

"What're you talking about? He obviously has the hots for you."

"Not anymore, he called me a poser!"

"A poser?" Henrietta raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it really sucked, plus I had a big crush on him. I was hoping he and I could be like you and Evan, but I guess that's not gonna happen."

Though it went against everything she stood for, Henrietta seemed generally concerned for Sydney. Of course, when Sydney joined the clique, it was a bit better because now Henrietta wasn't the only Goth girl in school. Henrietta got off the swing and put a hand on Sydney's shoulder. "Come on, we need to get you a total goth makeover."  
"Thanks, Herni."

"Don't mention it. Georgie, you stay here and try not to kill anyone."

Henrietta and Sydney then left. Georgie nodded his head, then continued to swing, but was very uncomfortable around the other Kindergartners. He slowly swung, then there came a few kids from his class. Fillmore, Flora, and Sally.

"Hey, Firkle!" Fillmore called in a taunting tone.

"What?" Georgie blankly asked.

"Let's play hide and go seek!" Fillmore creeped a smile. "You seek and we'll find you!"

Georgie's eyes widened. "Don't hurt me! I got a switch blade knife!"

"Come play with us, Georgie," Flora said in a slow, creepy tone. "Forever, and ever, and ever."

"No... No!" Georgie hopped off the swing and backed up.

"Play with us, Georgie, play with us..." Sally added, now coming after him.

"NO! STAY BACK!" Georgie screamed, then curled up in a ball as the Kindergartners came to take him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Sydney followed Henrietta to the Biggle family house. Luckily Mr. and Mrs. Biggle were out so Henrietta and Sydney wouldn't be bothered by their pain stricken questions, it was always the same interrogation when Henrietta would be caught ditching school if her mother were home early or her father was home because he had a bad hangover. Even so luckier, Henrietta's conformist younger brother, the one they call Bradley, as the girls find him to be the cutest in the fourth grade. Bradley was annoying to Henrietta, being a younger brother, a conformist, and a rat bastard tattler. Henrietta took Sydney to the bathroom and dimmed the light to make it acceptable for their dark souls with skull candles lit up to fit the Gothic atmosphere.

"Alright Sydney, time to make you into a real nonconformist, are you ready?" Henrietta asked as she came with a supply box for a makeover. She used the same with Evan, Dylan, and Georgie when they were nonconforming Stan Marsh a few months back when Wendy Testaburger broke up with him and they named him Raven.

"I guess so." Sydney shrugged.

Henrietta then unzipped the box and took out a few things. She then took over, making Sydney pucker her lips and apply coal-black lipstick. She then powdered Sydney's face, a lot much so that she could look pale as a ghost or a vampire, but hopefully not one of those vampire fags with Mike Markowski or whatever his conformist name was. Henrietta let Sydney shut her eyes and applied dark mascara, the same Dylan and Evan wore. Henrietta took out her spare pair of fingerless gloves and painted Sydney's nails to a rich shade of black, black as pitch. Henrietta then took out the hairpins out of Sydney's hair and put in skull barrettes and let her wear a spike studded choker. Henrietta next placed fishnet stockings on her and black leather boots. Henrietta stepped back and smiled for the first time in what was almost an eternity in her nine year old life.

"How do I look?" Sydney asked.

"Here." Henrietta handed a mirror to complete the makeover.

Sydney took the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. She was a perfect nonconformist. Even if Georgie claimed to be, Sydney could probably be the biggest nonconformist of them all. She could even outrank Evan as Goth leader to the five of them together. "Wow..." Sydney couldn't believe her reflection.

"Yeah, whoa." Henrietta agreed.

"Now what do I do?" Sydney wondered, becoming a real goth and not a perky goth.

"Now you have to get what all nonconformists have." Henrietta handed a pack of cigarettes and a cup of coffee.

"I dunno, Henri, this looks dangerous."

"Do you want Dylan back or not?"

Syndey sighed at her gal pal and smoked one of the cigarettes and sipped a cup of bland coffee. Sydney cringed a bit, but continued to go with the flow.

"Now, you should dance like a nonconformist, let's see what you got. We showed you our dance video."

Sydney nodded at Henrietta's wisdom and danced the way her people did. She sipped some coffee, smoked a bit, kept her eyes low to the ground and shuffle back to forth. Just like a real goth like one of her friends in her clique.

"Wow, I almost felt your pain." Henrietta spoke up after the perfect dancing.

Sydney stopped and smiled. "Thanks, Henri!"

"Are you smiling?" Henrietta glared. "That is so not Goth!"

Sydney frowned. "But, I'm a perky goth..."

"I know, but if you wanna be a real goth, you must never smile unless others are suffering."

"Yes, Henri."

Sydney averted her smile and frowned drearily.

Henrietta put a hand on Sydney's shoulder. "You're ready."

Back at South Park Elementary School, Evan was alone in the back of his classroom of the sixth grade. A lot of the sixth graders were really stupid and immature. The boys were obsessed with boobs and they just didn't appeal to Evan. Even if he didn't say it a lot, he really missed his friends. Henrietta's cynicalism, Georgie's epic monologues after being quiet for a full week of school, Dylan's hair flicking about how painful his life is. Evan sighed and stared out the window.

"Hey, it's that Emo boy!" one of the sixth graders pointed.

Evan glanced back. "I'm not Emo, I'm Goth! Emo's are whiny, attention whore fags like you!"

"Whoa dude, Emo just called you a fag!" the brown hatted sixth grader said to the green shirted leader.

"Oh, no you didn't!" the green shirted boy punched his fist into his hand. "You're gonna pay for that! You're gonna wish you were never born!"

"Kinda late for that, isn't it?" Evan rolled his eyes, uncaringly.

"That's it, Edgar Allen Poe, you're gonna get it!" the blue hatted boy glared.

"Bring it on." Evan just wanted this to be over with and secretly prayed for his friends to be okay.

Dylan wandered down the halls like a normal, conformist child. He was happy and found cheerfulness everywhere. His life still kind of sucked, but it's okay! If Butters Scotch can go through life and day like this, then he should turn out okay. Dylan was friends with most of the girls and forgot about most of his problems of why he hated his life. Stan Marsh then glared at him.

"What?" Dylan looked at him.

"You hypocrite!" Stan hissed.

"What?"

"You're a hypocrite!"

"I don't understand..."

"You and your Goth friends said that nonconformists don't dress like other people and do what everyone else does, but you guys are all the same! You dress exactly the same, you do the same thing, you're not noncormists, you're just blinded by reality!" Stan then stormed off and looked back. "And stay away from Wendy, you pervert! She doesn't want a faggot like you in her life!"

"Have you even listened to her? She has a lot of problems! It's no wonder she dumped you that long time ago!"

"What?" Stan's eyes widened.

"She has a lot of problem at home," Dylan explained. "Her boyfriend throws up on her, he doesn't invite her over for anything or go to her house, you're a sucky boyfriend and that, well, sucks! She needs a man to listen to her and care about her, she needs someone else!"

"Oh, so I'm a bad boyfriend, huh?" Stan glared at him, coming closer. He wanted to punch the Red Goth in the face now.

"What? No!" Dylan stepped back, scared.

"You're gonna get it! You better hope Goths go to Heaven when I'm through with you!" Stan darkened his gaze coming closer.

Dylan weakly screamed and ran from Stan as there was a bloody chase now in the hallway.

In the Kindergarten classroom, poor Georgie felt weaker than he had ever. It was so bright and colorful in the classroom and everyone kept trying to touch him and play with him. He just wanted to go home, only he couldn't. One reason for being in school now. The girls came up to him with wicked smiles.

"Hey Georgie, the older girls gave your friend Dylan a makeover!" Sally chirped.

"We should give you one too to look like Justin Timberlake!" Jenny added.

"Yeah, get him!" a kindergartener, ironically named Brittany added.

"No, please, go away!" Georgie screamed, then pulled out his switch blade knife. "I'm not afraid to use this!"

The girls backed up, scared a little.

"Yeah, take that, bitches!" Georgie cackled evilly.

"Young man, I'm going to have to take that toy away." the Kindergarten teacher came and swiped the blade from his tiny hands.

"Toy!? That thing is real!"

"Uh-huh, I'm sure it is, now play quietly, I'm just getting over a bad death of my husband... I didn't kill him, you got no proof!" the teacher then left, babbling about her dead husband.

The girls looked up at her, at each other, and back at Georgie evilly.

"Stay back, I got Cthulu to take you down, buzz off!" Georgie backed up against the wall.

"Get him." Flora commanded.

Georgie let out a scream as the girls tackled him.


	8. Chapter 8

The final bell at 3:00 finally rang. The South Park Elementary students were free to happily go home for their own time. Henrietta and Sydney left first, then came a bruised Dylan, a blood dripped Evan, and a traumatized now dirty blonde Georgie wearing boy band clothes. They all looked different from how they were earlier, though Henrietta looked exactly the same and didn't seem to be bothered by her experience in school. Dylan and Sydney saw each other for the first time since lunch. The other students had already left, on the bus, or picked up by a parent and/or guardian. It was just the Goth Kids alone, like normal, only outside of school.

"Go to him." Henrietta pushed Sydney closer to the boys.

Sydney nodded and approached the boys. Mainly Dylan, making eye contact with him. "Hello, Dylan. What fresh hell is this?" she asked, snarky as Henrietta, looking at him like she didn't give a fuck.

"Sydney... What happened to you?" Dylan asked, weakly. Stan Marsh was stronger than he looked.

"What happened to me? What happened to you? You look like a conformist wannabe trying to fit in with everybody else. That makes me sad, more sad than the untimely death I will endure as another birthday for me encounters my depressing life."

The Goth Kids stared at her verses. Even Georgie was surprised and when he had a lot to get off his tiny chest, it would be the most epic thing anyone could hear. "Whoa..." the boys, but Dylan said.

"Sydney, what happened?" Dylan repeated. "You were so full of life for a nonconformist. Now, you're exactly like the others. I conformed to be with you."

"I nonconformed to be with you." Sydney stated, icily. "I'm sorry, Dylan, but it seems as though we can no longer see one another. You can't be an official Goth kid anymore."

"She has a point, dude." Evan looked at Dylan's conformist wardrobe.

"Totally." Georgie added.

"For sure." Henrietta agreed.

"Let's go to Henri's place for a poetry reading." Sydney signaled and walked with the other Gothlings.

"Can't I come?" Dylan asked, noticing he was excluded.

The remaining Goth Kids looked at him, coldly.

"Why would we wanna be with a conformist like you?" Evan spat. "Sydney's got real potential now and you blew it. I hope you enjoy your sunshine fairy tale you call a life, Dylan."

The Goths then turned back around and made their way to the Biggle house.

Dylan glanced down at the ground, feeling hurt. "I almost forgot how painful it is to be a conformist... Now what do I do?"

There was light singing heard. Dylan turned to see Butters Scotch leave the school and be on his way home on the school bus before he would miss it and his parents would ground him for his little fault.

"Hey, kid!" Dylan called, then went to Butters. "Hey!"

"Oh, don't hurt me!" Butters stepped back, nervously. "I promise I won't tell anyone if you killed Kenny McCormick in the boys bathroom!"

"Calm down, I promise I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not a nonconformist anymore, I'm a conformist like you!"

"Um, okay..."

"Wanna hang out, kid? We can be friends!"

"Oh, gee, I don't think Mom an' Dad would let me have anyone over..." Butters dug his hands in his pockets, glancing down at the ground, shyly.

"Please, I'll make it up to you! I have nowhere else to go, kid!"

"Well, since you asked nicely."

Butters and Dylan smiled. They then went their way back on the bus and Dylan cringed once he saw the crotchety bus driver again. He tuned her out and sat next to Butters on the bus as it drove off smoothly before making everyone fall out of their seats. Dylan studied Butters and the other schoolchildren like he were a zoologist studying an endangered species. He hadn't been a regular conformist in a long time and he had to find himself. He wondered if he would be able to fit in with his new friends like he did with Henrietta, Evan, and Georgie, before Sydney came around. He then wondered how Evan was spineless enough do what she said. He was the leader of them after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Sydney walked inside the Biggle house with her Goth friends as they slowly trailed behind. They looked exhausted from their experience of public school and actually learning like normal students. It was horrifying, they all couldn't believe they all risked their lives like that for Sydney. Bradley was in the living room with a pasta drainer on his head with a toilet paper vest, a toilet plunger as a weapon and he was with Kevin Stoley who was dressed like Mr. Spock from Star Trek.

"Give up, Spock, you can't win!" Bradley proclaimed.

"Don't make me death grip you!" Kevin threatened, with his hand doing the Vulcan hand gesture.

Bradley stopped playing and noticed his older sister with her friends. "Henri, wanna be a big, ugly ogre princess?" he mocked her, laughing.

"Shut up, kid!" Henrietta hissed, walking to her room.

"Hen-ri-etta," Mrs. Biggle called in a sing-song tune as always from the kitchen. "Mommy redecorated your bedroom while you were at school as a reward for going back to classes like the good little girl I always knew you were!"

Henrietta glared at her mother. "You didn't!"

"I did!" Mrs. Biggle smiled.

Henrietta's eyes widened and she went to her bedroom with the others behind her. She opened the door to see that her room was just like a girly girl's bedroom. The black walls had been painted pink as rose petals, there were posters of older boys like Zac Efron, Corbin Bleu, Taylor Lautner and many more. Her bed had been fluffed up and looked like a little girl's princess bed with lace curtains all around. Just the very sight made Henrietta sick to her stomach.

"Whoa, this is totally conformist, Henri." Evan observed.

"Huh?" Henrietta turned to them. "Guys, you heard my mom! She did this! Not me! I'm no conformist!"

"Sure you aren't," Sydney said, as if she were looking into the chubby girl's soul. "Looks like you're not cut out to be a real Goth. We'll see you later when you're not dissolved in your childish fantasies of life."

"Georgie, Evan, you guys believe me, right?" Henrietta sounded paranoid. She had never been rejected by her friends before, even if she didn't call them friends often.

"I have had enough torture..." Georgie said, shakily and frightened.

"Is that a brunette hair?" Evan squinted his eyes at Henrietta's hair.

Henrietta looked up at her black hair. There had been an out of place brunette hair. She wasn't born black-haired, she dyed it after she left classes in third grade. Could she had been changing? Was she going to end up like Dylan? "Don't look at me! Don't look at me!" she cried, running to a corner in her room and cried into her hands.

"Clearly she is not our type so as she claims." Sydney seethed.

"Indeed," Evan agreed. "Henri, we are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, I can't be in a filling relationship with some conformist princess bitch, come on guys, we're going to Benny's."

Henrietta sniffled and turned as her mascara was running faster than Georgie at recess. "No... No... Don't leave!" she pleaded. "Georgie!"

The youngest Goth stopped and turned to her with a stoic look plastered on his face.

"Georgie, you can't leave me, where would you be without me?" Henrietta asked, between her sobbing voice. "You're nothing without me! If anyone should stay here with me it should be you! Before you defended yourself, I would protect you from older conformists while Evan and Dylan would treat you like shit! You can't leave me too!"

Georgie paused, blinking slowly. "Screw you Henri, I'm going to Benny's." he finally said, then left without another word.

"No! NO! Don't let this happen! This has to be some kind of nightmare!" Henrietta cried, then felt so alone.

Bradley then came in her room with a shopping bag from a mall.

"Go away, Bradley!" Henrietta screamed, still in pain.

"Mom said you should wear this." Bradley put the bag down and left her room, to continue his playdate with Kevin.

Henrietta sniffled then took the bag. She peered into it and took out a hot pink tank top with blue jeans and black sandals. She wore those exact clothes when the Vampire kids attacked South Park Elementary school. Henrietta remembered her friends' words and dressed up into them, sniffling and wiping her tear. "Well, Sydney... I guess you got what you wanted..." she said as her hair grew more brown.

Georgie, Evan and Sydney sat at a round table, their usual spot at Benny's. The waitress filled up their coffee, still annoyed and angered with them that they weren't being real kids and having social lives. Evan smirked and put his hand on Sydney's hand.

"What are you doing?" Sydney spat.

"Uh, holding your hand?" Evan shrugged, wondering what he did wrong.

"That's so conformist!" Sydney glared at him. "You can't be a nonconformist and have real emotions!"

"Isn't that cliché?"

"I don't care, get out, Evan! Just get the hell out of here!"

"Well, geez, where should I go?"

"Why don't you go home to your Mommy and Daddy? Oh, that's right, you don't have a real mom anymore!"

Evan glared at her, then left the diner. It was now down to Georgie and Sydney.

"Well kid, looks like it's just you and me." Sydney told the youngest one.

This girl is crazy! Georgie thought to himself, safely away from her scolding actions. I knew there was something weird about her when she first met us! Creepy smile aside, but she has to be something, like a double agent.. Or a true horror, a Mary Sue.

"I mean, who needs those guys?" Sydney rolled her eyes. "It can just be us, and then we'll grow up to be the coolest nonconformists ever and I'll take over the world with my perfection!"

She really is a Mary Sue! Georgie concluded. She must be destroyed immediately!

"I never noticed this, kid, but you're really quiet. I like that, kids your age need to learn to shut up."

Georgie just nodded in agreement so Sydney would think that he was really listening and not plotting against her. Though, he was indeed plotting against her. He wasn't sure how to yet, but he would bring her down to her knees so the Goth Kids can be together, spreading misery everywhere and letting others suffer. Make life more miserable for the conformists, that's why they are still all there, only now they're becoming miserable conformists. Georgie took out his tiny poetry notebook and wrote down a battle plan as Sydney drawled on and on about her plans to become the greatest Goth kid ever.


	10. Chapter 10

After a while of coffee drinking, cigarette smoking and poetry writing, Sydney and Georgie decided to call it quits. They had tortured the cheerleaders from the school by making them cry and feel ugly, then turn on each other like they would as high schoolers, then they picked on the Ginger kids like everyone else in school, and they even turned away the actual, never really heard from, Emo kids of school. Turns out there were Emo kids in South Park Elementary School, they just had strong resemblance to the Goth Kids. 

"Well, Georgie, I guess we should get back home to ruin our parents' lives, see you tomorrow behind the school bus loading dock." Sydney said, standing from the table and walking away.

Georgie nodded, then helped himself out of his seat to get home himself. He would always have the secret pleasure of Henrietta walking down the dangerous city sidewalks with him. He didn't want to admit it, but she actually made him feel safe. Without Henrietta, he wouldn't be who he is today. Henrietta didn't admit this either, but he was always the younger brother she wished she had instead of Bradley. Georgie passed the Scotch house and glanced at Butters and Dylan playing together like real children. It broke Georgie back memories of his early childhood, before he was a goth, even if he claimed to be born goth. He wasn't.

Six years ago

Viktor and Elphaba Coleman had just managed to have their only child be born, a boy they named George Ashley Coleman, but decided Georgie as a cute nickname for his age and maybe he would outgrow it once he got older. They named him after Stephen King IT's character, Bill's younger brother. They were actually Goths themselves and were a Gothic couple. Georgie was actually happy with his life, the first year of it that was. He was a normal child to his family, but dark and demented to others, then one day, Georgie's mother was killed by a serial killer on the loose and Georgie's father became a drunk like Henrietta's father to cope with it.

Viktor Coleman grew to be too dangerous and unfit to raise a child at a very young age and started to shake Georgie to stop him from crying like a sick, cruel joke. Social services came no doubt and took Georgie away from his home several miles away from South Park. He then came to South Park and was adopted by the Firkle family who had no children of his own. They thought because Georgie was so young, he wouldn't remember a lot about his biological parents, but he did. He remembered their lifestyle and decided to become more like them to cope with their loss. Francis and Teresa Firkle didn't take his actions well, but thought it was a phase. It wasn't.

Georgie had a lot go on in his life and it made him become Goth very young.

Present Day

Georgie went to his home and immediately went downstairs to his bedroom. It used to be upstairs so his foster parents could collect him if he needed them, but since he was not a normal six-year-old child, he moved to the basement. It was dark and gloomy, just how he liked it. He sat at his desk, sitting on a couple of text books as he drew out a battle plan to take down Sydney Perkins, AKA, Mary Sue. He would have to stay up all night if he had to, not that he would have a problem with that. Georgie finally finished his plan and kept it in his pocket for the night as he crawled into his bed and turned out the light. "May she rot in Cthulu's hell." he mumbled to himself, before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Georgie practically stayed up all night working on his plan against the Mary Sue. He knew from the start she had to be too good to be true. Yes, she listened to him, yes, she supported him through good times and bad, yes, she taught him how to spell and write properly since he abandoned Kindergarten, but now, this time was different. Sydney Perkins had to be destroyed. Georgie came to the door to the Perkins house and Mrs. Perkins didn't seem to be concerned that a six-year-old boy was at her door late in the evening.

"Oh, hello there, little cutie!" Mrs. Perkins smiled, bending down at his height. "What's your name?"

"Georgie," the kindergoth replied. "I don't have time for chatter, I am concerned that your daughter is a Mary Sue."

"Mary Sue? That's silly!" Mrs. Perkins laughed.

"Ma'am, what is your first name?"

"Mary S-"

Georgie glanced at her as she cut herself off and cupped her mouth.

"Umm... Little girl, I think you should be going home now..."

"I'm a boy!" Georgie retorted and walked inside.

"Mary, who is it?" a male voice called.

"Nothing, Gary!" Mrs. Perkins told her apparent husband.

"Gary, huh?" Georgie glanced back at Mrs. Perkins. "As in, Gary Stu?"

Mrs. Perkins sighed and sat on the couch with Georgie next to her. "Okay, you win, kid. Our daughter is an artificially created Mary Sue. Gary and I wanted to have a child in your community to make you all weak like the others and made her fit in with other isolated children. Last time, it was the geeks, earlier it was a sexist girl for Eric Cartman, and who knows of what will be next once you Goth kids will be no more in South Park!"

"It's the perfect plan!" Mr. Perkins said, walking in. He was dressed like a stereotypical father from the 1950s, complete with slicked black hair, a smoke pipe, white collared shirt with black tie, black pants with a belt and a pair of slippers. "You can't stop us, kid!"

"Oh, yes I can!" Georgie took out his blade from his pocket, glaring evilly at the Perkins parents. "You will both rot in Hell where you desire the most as you are not Mormons who will go into Heaven! I will kill you even if I have to risk my safety to avenge my older friends! I will lick the crimson liquid leaking from your artificial bodies as I hop away in victory to know this crappy mountain town will be safe from Mary Sue's and Gary Stu's alike!"

"Gary, do something, that kid has a knife! You're supposed to be strong, powerful and so perfect without any flaws that can defend us against that punk!" Mary cried.

"Stand back, Mary, let a perfect man handle this while you are held hostage and you amaze everyone with your exceptional beauty and impossible flaws." Gary said, stepping forth. "Bring it, you little munchkin!"

"Gladly!" Georgie nodded, and went for the attack.

The kindergartener launched himself in the air and pounced onto Gary's face. Gary muffled and screamed for some assistance as the evil child was scratching at him with his sharply manicured fingers and bit against him. Gary screamed and fell hard on the floor. Georgie then, without mercy, sliced against Gary's perfect face that made him look as pretty as David Hasselhoff and wasn't scarred by any carnage. How could he be? He was Georgie, the Kindergarten Goth Kid.

"My poor husband! No!" Mary cried.

Georgie pounced from Gary onto her and sliced her as well. He cut open deep into her stomach and cut out some vital organs and took some bones, putting them in his pockets to decorate his bedroom. He then went further down and skinned Mary alive even though she screamed in pain and agony. He went down south and sliced her vagina clear open, more open then a newborn baby when she would be giving birth and making this pain permanent. Georgie grabbed the tiny hairs and plucked them and gouged out her eyeballs with the switch blade knife and smiled in victory. The Mary Sue and Gary Stu were gone. Now he had to deal with the big bad Mary Sue upstairs listening to Henrietta's old Skinny Puppy CDs.

Sydney was planning herself on what to do. She sat at her desk with a tiny light on and she was writing pretty gory stuff, even more gory than her parents' sudden death. Georgie came in through the door and Sydney stopped writing. She stretched herself up and slowly spun in her computer chair. "Hello, Georgie..." she greeted in a sickening tone.

"Silence now and surrender," Georgie immediately said, wiping his blade clean of the blood, organ splatters and broken bones. "You have no way out of this... Mary Sue Junior."

"So you know my secret, that I am a Mary Sue," Sydney smirked. "You're smarter than you look, midget. Why don't you go run off and color on a wall like a normal kid your age?"

"You have hurt my friends worse than they hurt me. I killed your parents and you must die with them so we can all live like we all used to before you showed up."

"Good luck if you can, Georgie, I was made to be indestructible and immortal!" Sydney bragged.

"We'll just see about that!"

Georgie went to battle her as thunder boomed and lightning flashed outside. Georgie did find it near impossible to defeat Sydney as he nearly took at least three hours. He couldn't stop her. Even with her skin burned and blood leaking out of places she didn't know she had, Sydney was still alive and not brought down.

"See? You can't kill a Mary Sue just like that!" Sydney laughed. "You're nothing but a wuss if you get beaten by a girl!"

"I am not a wuss!" Georgie growled, then wheezed in his breathing. "I'm just... out of practice..."

Sydney smirked and went to him. "As long as Dylan is mine, you are done for, kid!"

"Wait, that's it!" Georgie's eyes widened in realization. "I can't defeat you, but Dylan can!"

Sydney paused, glaring at him. "What're you yammering about, pussy?"

Georgie smirked and as if on cue, Dylan suddenly came, looking mad.

"Dylan!" Sydney cried.

"Shut up, whore," Dylan seethed, coming closer. "You're nothing without me! You only exist to give me a love interest! Without me, you wouldn't even exist! I don't even like you! I want you to die and leave me, and the other Goth kids alone!"

"No, stop, Dylan, please!" Sydney cried, as she became to turn transparent.

"I... HATE... YOU!" Dylan spat in her face.

"NO! DYLAN!" Sydney cried, then faded in thin air. She turned into a glowing ball and went up past the ceiling and was now dead.

Dylan and Georgie looked up, then looked at each other.

"Are you gonna be Goth again, now?" Georgie asked.

"We'll see tomorrow, Firkle," Dylan put his arm around his younger friend. "Hopefully everything will be back to normal tomorrow. Did you really kill a Gary Stu and Mary Sue just for our clique?"

Georgie opened the door and showed Dylan the downstairs of the Perkins house. The corpses were all manged and bloody and rats that usually went for Kenny McCormick, went to the parents and began feasting upon their rotted flesh.

"Georgie, you're pretty bad ass for a six-year-old." Dylan said.

"I know." Georgie said, without emotion then went downstairs.

Dylan nodded, and followed him down to get home.


	12. Chapter 12

South Park Elementary School was quiet at recess, from the Goth Kids, anyhow. They were all sitting together without the disturbance of the dreaded Mary Sue, Sydney Perkins. They all had to go back into classes still because of Principal Victoria talking with their parents and forcing them back into school, but the Goth Kids were allowed leisure time at lunch and recess. They all missed each other when classes came, but it probably wouldn't be so bad because they had each other. Georgie made threatening drawings in arts and crafts, Henrietta wrote a lot more poetry in English class, Dylan had managed to befriend Butters Scotch, and Evan was still isolated, but still felt better to know the others were there for him.

"Hi, Georgie, wanna play tag?" Karen asked, once she came up to the black clad boy.

"Tag?" Georgie had not been a normal kindergartener since he joined the dark side. "What is tag?"

"Come here, I'll show you!" Karen grabbed his hand and took him with the other kindergarteners.

"Karen, this won't hurt, will it?"

"No, I promise you'll be fine! We'll have loads of fun!"

"There goes our little boy." Henrietta glanced, seeing the youngest member taken away.

"Henri, it's Friday night, you know what that means." Evan slightly smiled.

"Date night?" Dylan wondered, due to their last call of going to Benny's.

"No," Henrietta looked at him. "Poetry night with coffee."

"Sweet." Dylan smiled.

"Howdy, Dylan." Millie came to him.

"Hey, Millie." Dylan turned to her.

"Y'all wanna hold my hand or do somethin' romantic like?"

"Sure, Millie."

"Come on then!"

Millie and Dylan then left to another part of the school playground.

"Our clique is growing up." Henrietta observed.

"You ever wonder if this is all really happening or just a part of someone's crazed imagination on a fan fiction site?" Evan asked.

Henrietta eyed him. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno, let's do something out of character and conformist like since we're not ourselves in this outline we've been dealing with."

"Okay, let's make out." Henrietta smiled.

"How Mary Sue of you." Evan smiled back.

And with that, the two made out.

Shelly Marsh's bedroom on her laptop computer in her bedroom, reading fan fiction to see if she is in this story at all

"What the fuck did I just read?!" Shelly gasped, slamming her laptop shut and not reviewing this completely unoriginal fan fiction story and went to beat up Stan to work out her frustration.

The End


End file.
